This invention relates to separation of water from debris and in particular to a roof deflector system where debris passes over a gutter cover and water passes under the gutter cover but not through the gutter cover except, if at all, proximate a contact line where the gutter cover engages the roof.
The history of housing has been marked by continuous improvement in the quality and durability of roofing materials. Roofing materials can easily last more than twenty years, repelling rain, leaves and dirt.
A persistent problem has been how to accommodate leaves, other debris and rain falling on the roof Gutters and similar devices have been devised to collect rain water and debris and convey the collected material by gravity for release in a desired location out of contact with individuals entering or leaving the structure over which the roof is formed.
While gutters perform well their intended tasks, unfortunately they typically require frequent cleaning because the flow of water and size of the gutter and down spouts are not sufficient to remove leaves and other debris from the gutter. Thus, open gutters have typically required periodic cleaning, which can be a tedious and dangerous task.
Many types of systems have been devised to prevent leaves and debris from entering the gutter, while still allowing water to enter. One approach has been to place some type of screen over or on top of the gutter, but under adjacent shingles or roof material, so that debris collects on the screen and, theoretically, is washed or blown therefrom. However, small debris particles can pass through the screen or collect thereon, and those passing through the screen still collect in the gutter over time. Furthermore, leaves tend to stick in the mesh of the screens, creating water blockage and a poor appearance. Intermittently, leaves must be removed from the screens, and the screens must be opened or otherwise removed so that debris can be removed from the gutter.
Another general approach to gutter protection is by means of extending a solid cover over the gutter, and allowing water to enter through a much-reduced opening area. This type of cover allows water to pass over the cover and then enter the gutter from a curved front end of the cover, taking advantage of surface tension of water on the cover. Leaves and other debris fall from the cover, missing the gutter entirely. These covers have an upper edge that is placed under a shingle or the edge of the roof to assure that all the water reaching the cover goes over its surface. These covers have some water spillover problems and are prone to develop icicles in cold weather. They are also expensive to install, fragile and cannot be opened.